


☆ Moonshine ☆

by MafiaVanitasXian



Series: ☆ Moonshine to my Path ☆ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Betrayal, Curses, Deep love, Enemies to Lovers, Engagement, Exorcists Clan, Exorcists/Youkai AU, Heartbreak, Historic, M/M, Mpreg, Nine-Tailed Fox, Past/Present/Future, Promises/Vows, Prophecy, Tragedy, Youkai Clan, coexistence, relationships, sacrfice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafiaVanitasXian/pseuds/MafiaVanitasXian
Summary: Set in ancient times where exorcists and youkais exists and their positions has been divided as Alpha, Beta and Omega. Kuroo Tetsurou, an alpha, is the heir of the Kuroo Family, an exorcist whose duty is to protect the humans and his family from any youkais. At a young age, he bear a grudge against all youkais. Tsukishima Kei, an omega, is a nine-tailed-fox youkai, who must take over his ancestor’s role. He disguises as a human which he do it often, as a sort of attachment to the human world. An Alpha exorcist and an Omega Youkai, how will things change once they cross paths? Will the darkness from the past haunt them from their mistakes?





	1. Difference In Our Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a KuroTsukki fanfic. This is a series with multiple arcs and with 4 stories/books. I would spoil all of you if I mentioned the last two stories so you have to wait for it ^.^ I hope you guys enjoy this and I'm sorry if some words are confusing especially the clothing because this is based on the past in Japan where traditional clothes are worn. Hope you guys can keep up with me. Thank you and comment your opinions :)
> 
> Warning: Grammar Error

“Haa… Haa...“

He was running for his life. No one could tell where he is now and the only thing in his mind right now is to run before he’ll get devoured. The last thing he remembered is that he was exploring the woods and playing with his familiars and the next thing he knew, it was already dark and being chased by a large shadow youkai and with his familiar’s disappearance, he was all alone.

The sound of branches from trees and sticks fallen to the ground breaking as the young Kuroo dashes through the forest finding the way out and find his house. Luckily, he passed through a group of trees surrounded by talismans and the shadow youkai was trapped inside. When the young Kuroo found this a great opportunity, he continued running until he finds the light lit by his house which they would always turn it on during night to detect intruders or youkais. Just when he was about to see a small light ahead, he was suddenly attacked by the shadow youkai and pinned him down.

“You damn brat, how dare you step into my territory!” the shadow youkai growled in anger.

“Let me go! Let me go!” he cried out, struggling his way out. But the shadow youkai was too strong, he feels weak. The youkai was absorbing his energy.

“Curse you human child, as your punishment for entering my territory I will kill your family and curse your bloodline!” to Kuroo’s horror, the shadow youkai placed a cursed in him as he screamed in pain. No one could hear his cries, voice and yell from afar. He trembled in fear.

‘Why… Why is this happening to me?...’

“Somebody… Help me…”

When the youkai was about to eat Kuroo, an apple suddenly fell down in one of the trees and it hit the shadow youkai. It hurts. Why would such a lightweight fruit would suddenly hurt him? 

“Hey, you’re noisy. Damn youkai disturbed my nap” the mysterious silhouette yelled at the shadow youkai. The latter looked up, who dared to hit him from above and talk so highly of him.

“Bastard, I’ll kill you” he growled. He flew up in full speed, left the young Kuroo in pain and went towards the silhouette who was sitting on a tree branch with an apple on his hand, tossing it up repeatedly. The shadow youkai was about to reach him when suddenly a big yellow with white highlights furry tail stabbed the shadow youkai and it fell down with a load thud. The shadow youkai growled in pain as the pierced through him.

‘What force…! How could I, the strongest in this forest could be pinned down by a mere fox youkai!!’

The fox youkai got down and landed on the ground. He glanced at the Kuroo who is still down and being surrounded by dark mist. He turned his attention back to the shadow youkai.

“I never knew you were the type to attack defenceless brats especially to have a huge temper” the fox youkai said mockingly and smirked. He looked down at the shadow youkai with cold eyes.

“Listen low-class, no one would dare lay a single finger on this kid. He’s no one’s meal nor no one’s target. I will not tolerate anymore of harm on him” his voice changed, it was scary and the shadow youkai was too afraid to talk back especially he felt such bloodlust coming from this fox. The youkai beneath him trembled as he felt an enormous power surrounding the fox youkai. It screamed and its eyes widened when he saw the fox youkai’s appearance. Now, more tails are showing up behind him, 5… 7… no, 8! That’s when he noticed that the other tail is pinning him down with great force.

“Don’t tell me… you’re… why… why the hell are you still alive?!” Before he could speak any further, the fox killed the shadow youkai when blue flames surrounded the furry tail that was pinning the shadow youkai and was soon burned to ashes. When all ashes have been carried by the strong wind, he lifted up his tail on the ground and joined with the others. The fox youkai turned to the young Kuroo who was still struggling in pain.

Can’t ignore the little boy, the fox sighed and one of his tails went closer to Kuroo and suddenly glowed, soon all the dark mist surrounding Kuroo was gone and he felt better. The youkai put his left knee on the ground to be on the same level to the young Kuroo. He placed his hand on his head which made the young Kuroo turned to him.

“The curse on you is gone now. You don’t have to be afraid about your family and you anymore. Don't worry, this time, I promise that I won’t let anyone else harm you anymore” the fox youkai smiled but unfortunately Kuroo wasn’t able to see the fox youkai’s face instead only his smile before his eyes closed and fell into unconscious.

“Who are you…?”

 

**|☆| animelovertillend |☆|**

 

_ 12 years later… _

“Akaashi!! Food! I’m hungry~!!” Bokuto whined in anger when his stomach growled.

“I know that already, Bokuto-san. That’s why we’re heading at the main town now” 

“Bokutou, you’re annoying as ever. Also, how long will you cling to Akaashi like that?”

“Shut up!” he closed his eyes and stick out his tongue at Kuroo.

The three of them followed the road headed towards a nearby town ahead. Bokuto was all clinging to Akaashi’s arm while Kuroo was just silent during their walk when he noticed the person beside him sighed again.

“That’s your fifteenth sighed now. Can’t stop them from fighting?” Kuroo glanced at the person beside him.

Bokuto also looked at the person who’s Kuroo talking to “ Hey, Hey, Hey, Kenma! Are those your familiars? Why are they inside the cage?”

Kenma was holding a glass cage with three holes on each sides. Inside of it were two small crows, yelling and tackling each other.

“They’ve been fighting since a week ago plus it’s way too tiring and noisy too that’s why I used a sound proof cage” he lifted up close to his face and frowned.

Kuroo just hummed at his reply “They might stop sooner or later once they get tired of yelling each other”

The three of them wore traditional kimono-hakama clothing. Kuroo’s kimono is red in color with black leaves designs at the edge of his sleeves and wore and black hakama. Bokuto’s kimono was gray and his hakama colored in black with white bamboo patterns. Akaashi’s kimono is dark blue with few flower patterns on one side of his sleeve including his white hakama. While Kenma wore a red kimono like Kuroo but he has a pattern of white flowers on the top with white hakama with a black cloud pattern.

Once they arrived the town, it was crowded. They can see men and women walking in different directions. Children running, playing around what Akaashi would describe. Lovers holding hands and carrying some of their things and others who were going to different directions to go in some other parts of the town.

Kenma stared at the large crowd in front of him, feeling the pressure and tension, he made a sour face and was about to leave when Kuroo suddenly pulled his collar and smirked at him. They went to the market area where all fruits and vegetables are being sold by vendors and bought by citizens. Akaashi and Bokuto went to buy the ingredients they need to make curry since the horned owl wanted to try it when the kids in the neighbourhood would always ask their mothers to make it which made Kuroo commented that if Akaashi is his mom or something.

Kuroo and Kenma left Bokuto and Akaashi at the market to buy some books in the library that the girls in the Karasuno Clan asked them to, Yachi Hitoka and Shimizu Kiyoko.

They arrived at the library and opened the door. The library has two floors, it was full of books and most of them are organised in alphabetic, some by authors and some by groups. Kuroo went to the front desk where the librarian is and gave a piece of paper and the latter guided them.

They went upstairs to the second floor and Kuroo suggested to Kenma that they’ll split up and search for the books. Kenma arrived at the Medicine Section where all books are about medicines. While Kuroo was guided by the librarian and it seems that the Youkai Section is far from all the others. When he arrived at the Youkai Section and the librarian left him, he stared in sour face, the same reaction as Kenma did when he saw the crowd. Both shelves with full of thick covers, brown pages of papers and dusts.

“Where am I, in the basement?!” Kuroo exclaimed when he arrived at the shelves full of information on youkais. He couldn’t believe that most of these books are already that old plus no one would come here since there appear to be rumors as cursed books are mixed up but Kuroo is no coward.

Kenma sent his familiars back to their home and will settle with them later as he starts to look for the books that the Karasuno Clan needs. He was glad that there were only few books that are needed and he doesn’t need to carry any heavy objects. Meanwhile, Kuroo began his search, he often sneezes due to the dusts covering the books so he used his other hand as a cover. He starts picking few books in the same shelf and in other different shelves. He would always wonder why would anyone want to research on youkais. He hates them. Hates them so much. He doesn’t want to meddle with them but as an exorcists he have to and when he hates them, all he have to do is to ignore and if a youkai threatened an innocent, he would simply kill them in one shot.

Kenma once questioned him why he hates youkais that much and Kuroo’s reply was about what happened in his childhood. Youkais would always haunt him due to his strong spiritual powers and chase him whenever he’s alone, even some of the youkais will act as their servant and eat him but luckily he was able to know apart a human or youkai. There was one time that his mother got involved and protected him, she was unconscious for the whole week. And he would surely never forget that one time when a big youkai haunted him down just because he entered his territory and almost got cursed when another youkai appeared to save him but he doesn’t recall what kind of youkai who saved him. But regardless, he probably just saved him because he still might be of use to the youkai in the future.

When he was done picking all the books that were needed, he gathered them in one after another like a tower. He was about to leave and head to Kenma when one the books from the shelves fell. He groaned in irritation and placed the stack of books on the table and grabbed the fallen book.

The book is new, pages are white, neat and clean and yet why would a brand new book be in the section of the old ones. He read the cover “Nine-Tailed Tale” just when he was about to open it when Kenma suddenly showed up.

“Kuroo, what are you doing?” Kenma arrived in the Youkai Section after he saw Kuroo staring the book.

Kuroo snapped out of his thoughts and unconsciously placed the book on top of the others and lifted them up “Ah nothing, let’s go” they left and headed towards the front desk to pay for it.

They left the library and saw Akaashi and Boruto waiting for them by the fountain in the middle of town. They talked for a while and bought some things they need and left to head back to their village in the mountains.

 

**|☆| animelovertillend |☆|**

 

The gates of Cross Village opened with a squeaky sound. The houses were lined up in vertical, leaving a lonely exorcist statue with a priest staff and a wolf familiar by his side. He was their former guardian, he was known as the greatest exorcist in their history that has defeated the former Lord of Youkai and brought peace in both worlds. They don’t consider him as god or worshipped him but the villagers built him a statue as a gratitude.

The four of them headed towards their clans at the end of the village, they passed by some villagers and kids to greet them.

“Kuroo, what book were you staring at a while ago?” Kenma asked to break the silence.

“Huh? Ah, you mean that one” Kuroo clenched his fist and hit it on his other hand’s palm when he figured out of what his childhood friend was talking about.

Kuroo wore a deadpanned expression “It was some random book that fell off the shelf. Besides our clan is focused on powerful youkai but we never gain interest on one of the legendary youkais”

“Legendary?” Bokuto asked. He was eavesdropping their conversation since he was bored.

“The Nine-Tailed Fox”

“Wasn’t that just a myth? I thought nine-tailed foxes only lived centuries ago” Akaashi pointed out. He was right, in their era, legendary youkais such as the nine-tailed fox are myths now, rare youkais that lived for thousands of years and even centuries but it was written in history that the nine-tailed foxes were endangered until no one can spot another one few years later.

“Endangered?! Then that means they no longer exist?!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“Maybe. That’s why I bought that book to find out more” Kuroo replied.

“That’s rare. For Kuroo-kun to be interested to youkais that he hated so much~” Bokuto grinned and teased the latter.

In front of them is another gate and this time it not guarded by chains instead by a barrier to keep youkais from entering their premises. They can easily pass through it without a problem since they lived there.

“Sawamura!” Kuroo called Daichi, the Leader of the Karasuno Clan when they arrived at entrance of their temple.

A silver-head silhouette came out “Sorry Kuroo but Daichi is currently meeting with the Ukai Clan now” Sugawara Koushi, the co-leader of the clan and also Daichi’s lover. Sugawara wore a white kimono with blue flower patterns with a tasuki holded up his sleeves and a gray hakama.

“Why do you need him?” he asked.

“Sorry, but we brought the books that the two women needed and since  you have a written rule here to never approach any women in your clan thanks to the bald guy and elementary kid” he said. Somehow he felt a little annoyed by that rule and it can’t be helped since there are two guys who are so overprotective of girls. He handed the brown paper bag to Sugawara.

Sugawara let out a small laugh “Sorry about that and thank you for buying it for us. Sorry to bother you like this” he took it from Kuroo and and bowed to him in apologize.

“No no, it’s okay I actually like taking others offer so that they’ll owe me. It’s been awhile since we’ve been to town and I think it’s a good experience to Kenma” he glanced at Kenma with a smirk and the latter glanced away in a sour face.

Kuroo asked Sugawara how their managers doing and he replied with a smile and they seem to be okay but he also added Tanaka and Nishinoya again which made Kuroo’s expression change too. With no more words to come up, Kuroo left the Karasuno Clan as Sugawara waved goodbye to Kuroo, Akaashi, Bokuto and Kenma.

“Are you going to read it, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi spoke when on their way to their home. It’s a good thing that Bokuto finally calmed down and his arm doesn’t hurt anymore due to the heavy weight that Bokuto gave him a while ago.

“Ah yeah. As the heir to the Nekoma Clan, I should at least learn about youkais even if I hated them so I would know their history and probably weaknesses”

Akaaahi just nodded his reply, understanding his reason. “Akaashi! Let’s go, curry! Curry! Curry!” Bokuto whined like a baby waiting excitedly on his first meal. Akaasho sighed at Bokuto’s childishness. I guess it’s that month again for Bokuto’s Child Personality Day.

“Hey Hey Hey, Kuroo! Don’t forget about tomorrow, got that?” Bokuto reminded him. Both Akaashi and Kenma turned to Bokuto wondering what he was talking about.

“Yeah, yeah. I got it” Kuroo scratched the back of his head and waved his hand to Bokuto and Akaashi who were leaving. 

He could hear Akaashi’s faint voice questioning Bokuto what he was talking about and it seems the latter replied but couldn’t hear it. While Kenma who was beside him just stole a glance from him in suspicion.

“Kenma-kun don’t you think you should change how you’re looking at me? You’re making me look like I’m a criminal just now” he said in deadpanned expression.

“Knowing you, Kuroo. You’re bound to get in trouble”

“Have some faith in me!” he smiled.

Kenma was silent for a few seconds, thinking what he would reply.

“Yeah, I have faith that you’ll be in trouble” Kenma left and went to the Nekoma Clan leaving Kuroo behind.

_ ‘Somehow… I was defeated’ _

 

**|☆| animelovertillend |☆|**

 

Inside the deep forest of the Cross Village, no one could sense their presence. No one could tell if they step into another place. No one can see anyone lurking by it. That’s because a barrier has protected them for centuries.

In the world of youkais, villages doesn’t exists for them. They wander around from places to places, some settle in towns and some leave once they are done. But because of the past behaviours of youkais, the rule was, are for them to stay out of human business to prevent any more of their species disappearing by the exorcists. Since then, for every hundreds of years—thousands of years, powerful youkais rise up to lead numerous youkais. One clan has succeeded in that, they had lived for 2,000 years being the current generation as the 5th one.

They are known as Aoba Johsai (Seijoh for short), the second strongest youkai clan. They reside deep inside the Cross Village and in order to prevent exorcists from noticing the strong presence. They had placed a powerful barrier that has been passed down from the clan. They had lived peacefully for hundred of years because of the current ruler, Oikawa Tooru.

It has been 700 years since Oikawa’s reign has started, before he could inherit the title ‘King’ he was already known as the ‘Great King’ after leading a demon parade at a young age. He has defeated the youkais who threatens his followers. Aoba Johsai was once a clan that ruled the whole continent but years have passed and the clan itself has fallen into ruin. After Oikawa became the King, he revived the clan as per promised by his ancestors and Iwaizumi and now has become huge enough for even other clans in other locations has joined and allied with. Except another clan as rivaled them, Shiratorizawa but that information has yet to be revealed.

A youkai with a stern look on his face is seen walking  at the outer corridor of the Seijoh household. He was pissed off. The small youkais who passed by him all avoided him and trembled, this means bad news or worse he’s really angry and no one can make this youkai angry except one.

He opened the shoji door and went towards the fusuma, he repeatedly opened them one by one, who knows how many fusuma are there but the stern looking youkai could already felt a strong presence of an idiot so the next fusuma he opens will be the end.

He slammed the fusuma loudly almost as if he’s going to break them in frustration “Bastard Trashykawa!!!” he yelled. He searched the room and spotted the called youkai in the corner beside the boxes filled with old furnitures. He was sitting with his legs in front of his chest and stared gawking at him.

“Oh… Good morning, Iwa-chan…” 

Iwaizumi Hajime, a Kamaitachi youkai has lived 900 years. He’s known as the Ace of Seijoh, the second strongest after Oikawa. In others point of view, a kamaitachi is weak and only a weasel but that’s where they’re wrong. They are highly skilled and during Iwaizumi’s younger days, he trained hard both night and day. He became a rogue youkai without him knowing due to his actions for helping little, weak youkais from bigger ones and before he knew it, 200 hundred years has passed before he met Oikawa, a young youkai who was travelling.

In the present, he is Oikawa’s right-hand man and also… his babysitter.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch Iwa-chan! Not the ear! Not the ear, please” Oikawa pleaded. Iwaizumi’s violence to him was always hard. It hurts much more on the ear but he knows he deserves it after skipping out in an important occasion but it was too troublesome to attend to.

Oikawa Tooru, also known as the King of all Youkais. No one knows what kind of youkai he is but it was kept in secret for reasons and Iwaizumi along with his two close friends knows this. In the past, Oikawa was travelling and by chance he encountered Iwaizumi. Oikawa took an interest in Iwaizumi when he saw him being ambushed and yet he was able to defeat all of them. Kamaitachis sure are terrifying when you anger them, was what Oikawa’s first impression on him.

Both of them never got into good terms at first, they would always argue and Oikawa’s persuasiveness to follow Iwaizumi irritated the latter more. There was one time that Iwaizumi fully ignores Oikawa for a whole week because of his reason of travelling ‘to find his destined one’ the most ridiculous playboy reply he got.

And the time came when Iwaizumi realized that Oikawa wasn’t just an idiot, playboy, clumsy, trash, crappy and shitty—

_ ‘How long is that insult gonna be?!’ _

—youkai but he felt a enormous energy coming from him. The aura of a leader—no… like king. From then on, Oikawa was chosen as the 5th generation inheriting the King of Youkais’ power and thus reviving the clan ‘Aoba Johsai’ and has allied with many other clans.

If anyone can handle Oikawa’s childishness, it’s Iwaizumi, his first friend and comrade who he has known for 700 hundred years.

“Sorry, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa apologized. He’s currently sitting on his knees while Iwaizumi stands before him. To prevent the other youkais in the household to worry about them, they went to Oikawa’s study room and starts lecturing him.

“You do realize, that meeting was important? 

“But I can’t help it. That guy is there, everytime I see him he’ll give me the You-Should-Have-Come-To-Shiratorizawa look again and that’s irritating” he pouted.

Other youkais who pass by the study room never bothered to look inside or ask others what’s happening when they already know what’s it about when this always happen everyday.

Iwaizumi’s lecture never stopped and he continued to lecture Oikawa like a mother lecturing her child for hours about what he needs to remember.

Oikawa let out a crocodile tear ‘Somehow Iwa-chan’s words became more harsh than before’ he was cursing himself, thinking it might probably be his fault.

“Alright” Iwaizumi sighed.

“Huh?” he turned to Iwaizumi.

“From now on, I’ll attend to every meeting that they hold for you while you get your butt to your work handling all other problems that occurs here”

Oikawa smiled so brightly as if his savior has come to go save him from danger. He stood up and hugged Iwaizumi tightly which made the latter surprised and tried pushing Oikawa from him.

After the long lecture. The noise inside the study room was silenced. It’s done but Iwaizumi continues to talk to Oikawa about their next decision.  _ He  _ already reached the time where he can finally control his powers and blend in with humans. Yet they still think carefully of the future about the younger member of Seijoh.

“Oi, Trashykawa. Don’t forget” He reminded Oikawa before he leaves.

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi and smiled “Don’t worry. I won’t forget our promise, Iwa-chan” he waved his hand to Iwaizumi before the latter slide the shoji door closed.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa parted ways to go to their own respective works. This was something that Oikawa and Iwaizumi knows and not anyone else. About the events that the fox have gone through. Even if they are youkais they still possess emotions like humans. All they want is to prevent it from happening again and almost most members of the clan has been attached to the fox for many years. And everything all started 600 years ago… after 100 years of Oikawa’s reign started and the Great King will never forget that untold legend.

 

**|☆| animelovertillend |☆|**

 

Meanwhile, a teenage silhouette with short blond hair is standing in front of Cross Village. The higher ups gave him a mission to reside inside the village to find out more on the enemy’s next move. There are possibilities that they also blend in with humans to sneak inside of each clan’s library where their histories and spells are kept. Much to his brother, Iwaizumi and the Great King’s disapproval to the decision. He, himself took on the job itself. 

This decision could also help him to get his freedom back.

A small tengu flew towards him and landed on his shoulder and whispered something to him. He nodded and left, waiting for tomorrow to come and start his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Chapter 1. Basically this is just describing the difference between two worlds, the human and youkai. There will be more development in the story in Chapter 2 and so on. If you guys are confused in some later chapters, tell me and I will update the roles of each characters with the Chapter. I want to know your opinions so that I can have some ideas with your encouragement.


	2. The Prophesied Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting has been held at the Aoba Johsai Clan due to the Great King's incident at the middle of the night. Kuroo prepared another match with Bokuto along with Kenma. Meanwhile, Akaashi was finally reunited with his friend who has been gone for 50 years and now what awaits the long time friend is a ridiculous event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time, sorry for my late update as I have been busy last few weeks and I would always re-read and edit my chapter multiple times for any errors. This might happen as well since school is about to start after one month but I will do my best to find free times. This is my first time writing a fantasy AU especially with Exorcists and Youkais but I hope you guys will like it.
> 
> Warning: Gramatical Errors

Kuroo read the continents of the book the whole night, of course he skipped some parts that are not important. He doesn’t understand himself, even though he hates youkai and yet here he is, reading a book about a nine-tailed youkai who was the guardian of both the ayakashi and human world. He was curious about this one because out of all the ayakashis he learned and researched, only the nine-tailed that he haven’t heard of it.

Akaashi was right, it’s just a myth now and most clans doesn’t researched much about myths youkai that existed centuries ago that are gone now.

It was a mistake that he read it after eating dinner because right now he just want to stay on his futon and sleep the whole day. Good thing that the book was thin so it took him 2 hours just to finish it. He groaned and stood up when the sudden thought of Bokuto’s condition yesterday reminded him.

Can’t believe he lost to the noisy owl. Someone knocked the shoji door on his room and it revealed to be one of the servants from his household. The maid told him that breakfast is ready and the other clan members have already eaten their breakfast. Kuroo looked at the clock on his wall and he was already late. He thanked the maid and prepared another normal boring day.

Kuroo wore his hakama that used for kendo, archery and other traditional training. His kimono was red on the other side and white on the other one with a cat’s scratch as a design. His hakama was black with a wave pattern of the ocean at the bottom. In the temple, the clothing of performing Kyudo (Art of Archery) would be black and white but today, it’s his free-time so he can wear anything.

He had his breakfast, left the temple and went to the forest where a certain people waiting for him.

 

**|☆| animelovertillend |☆|**

 

At the Seijoh household, as usually, noisy as ever is what Kindaichi Yuutarou, would describe. The other clan members would always celebrate for their peace and free time but they also got their own work such as patrolling in some areas. With exorcists around, youkais would be on guard since they were viewed ‘evil’ by them but ‘those’ exorcists knows about the Aoba Johsai Clan since years ago and Oikawa made sure that his youkais and the exorcists will never cause any trouble for both side sakes.

“Probably someone’s birthday” Kunimi Akira, a tanuki, his close friend was beside him commented on Kindaichi’s words a while ago. They just got back from their patrol this early morning and head towards the dining hall.

“Why aren’t we invited?” Kunimi just ignored his jealous friend who always loves parties.

They passed by some youkais, Kindaichi couldn’t hear it much but they were muttering about someone coming back after a long time.

“What are they talking about?” Kindaichi asked Kunimi. He felt loss about their conversation and he doesn’t remember anyone leaving the clan except Kyotani who doesn’t get along with the others.

“The kitsune that Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san took in 600 years ago” he answered.

Kindaichi had seconds to think and remembered “Oh that guy, it’s already been 50 years and he came back already, why the sudden return? I thought it will take more than that?”

“I heard from Akiteru-san that he was able to suppress it at the moment but they still need to observe him so the higher ups gave him a task”

“Hold on, how did you know all these things?!” he turned to Kunimi and was shocked. Why did he know all of this when these kind of conversation are what Oikawa and Iwaizumi knows.

Kunimi stopped and faced Kindaichi “You… didn’t attend the meeting yesterday, right?”

Kindaichi was clueless of what his friend was talking about. Kunimi was glaring at him and gave it some thoughts and remembered. Awestruck, he remembered there was a meeting but he checked his clock that time and slept in since he’ll have to wait for 4 hours.

Without them knowing, an ayakashi approached them from behind “Kunimi, Kindaichi”

Both of them turned to the youkai who called out to them

“Matsukawa-senpai” Kunimi spoke up his name.

Kindaichi faced Matsukawa Issei, a komainu and a close friend to Iwaizumi and their king.

“Sorry to disturb you guys but can you do me a favor?” he pleaded to his two kouhais who were just having their own world.

 

**|☆| animelovertillend |☆|**

 

Tsukishima Akiteru was walking back and forth in anxious. He couldn’t stay calm at all and he didn’t even slept well last night after he received a letter from his little brother whom he hasn’t seen for 50 years.

“Geez, just calm down Akiteru. You’re being a worrywart too much” Tanaka Saeko reminded her husband who’s almost ready to collapse of nervousness at the thought of his little brother coming home.

“Sorry, Saeko. I’m just worried about Kei. I mean, he’s been gone for 50 years and who knows what happened to him when he’s under that water. What if he got lost? He probably doesn’t remember how to get here and got lost in the woods! What if he encounter an imposter and gets kidnapped?!” Akiteru became more anxious the thought about the scary possibilities that his little brother will face if he comes here.

“Who are you, his mother?!” Saeko exclaimed. Her husband is too much of a worrywart and have an extremely brother complex to the point she always wonder who’s the real mother here to Kei.

Saeko sighed. Someone knocked on the door and they turned to the Tanuki.

“Sorry for disturbing, Akiteru-san and Saeko-san but a meeting has been held for Tsukishima Kei” Kunimi informed the two couples who were just talking about the person they are going to in the meeting.

Both Akiteru and Saeko fully understood why the meeting would be held in the early morning and they step out of the room.

 

**|☆| animelovertillend |☆|**

 

Kuroo arrived his destination and spotted two figures. Kenma was seated below the tree who is watching his familiars inside the cage on his lap and Bokuto, wearing his gear already and formed his hands to an L away from his face to angle his view.

This place is their secret hiding place, they would always hang out here when they were kids; him, Kenma and Bokuto and train on their own whenever they want to, it was a good thing that Bokuto was smart enough to find a place that is near between the Nekoma and Karasuno Clan and no youkai nearby as multiple talismans surrounded the trees unless they are contracted to the exorcists.

Kuroo approached his childhood friend “Kenma, I thought you’re not going to come?”

“I am but Bokuto-san spotted and captured me to make me the witness”

“Witness?”

Bokuto approached the two “That’s right, to make sure that none of us will cheat. Fair by Fair” he made victory smile.

Kuroo couldn’t do anything and have to follow Bokuto’s way. Few days ago, they competed each other in Hyakunin Isshu, who loses will have to obey what the winner has to say and Kuroo lost. For the punishment, Bokuto challenged Kuroo again—in archery. It was no problem to him, he’s been always good at martial arts sports so it’s a fair battle between them and Bokuto has always been good at them too. Though Kuroo’s not good with Hyakunin Isshu.

Kuroo turned to Kenma “I didn’t know you agreed to that so easily”

Kenma’s tone was emotionless “He told me he’ll teach me a new game if I agree to keep an eye on your match”

‘What other game exactly…’

Kuroo just sighed and glared at Bokuto who was grinning at him, that’s when he noticed when someone was missing.

“Huh? Why isn’t Akaashi with you?” He don’t see the Yuki Onna youkai who is Bokuto’s lover. Kuroo have a good relationship with Akaashi despite being a youkai whom he hated so much but he realized that his best friend, Bokuto, is always happy and energetic whenever he’s around him and come to realize that he’s not like all the other youkais.

Before Akaashi became Bokuto’s lover he was already a member of the Fukurodani Clan already, much to Kuroo’s surprise, he was happy for his best friend.

It’s not just Akaashi but there are some exorcists who are half like Nishinoya and Tanaka but he never hated them because he had known them since he was little and before hating on youkais.

“He said he got something else important to do and left this morning before I left the house” he explained. He didn’t asked Akaashi what’s that ‘important’ he needs to do so early in the morning but he decided to be patient and waited for the latter to tell it himself.

Kuroo understood but he was surprised that Bokuto is still this energetic without Akaashi by his side even though he would always whine and get depressed whenever Akaashi is not with him, he thought Akaashi might did something to him before he left.

When Kuroo was preparing for his match against Bokuto in archery, unknown to him Bokuto was grinning from the inside and blushing so happily when he recalls what happened between him and Akaashi this morning.

 

_**~One hour ago…~** _

_Akaashi was at the genkan, putting on his sandals when Bokuto approached him from behind._

_“Akaaaashi, why would you leave without telling me?” Bokuto whined like a child. When he woke up, Akaashi was not by his side and asked one of his servants that his lover is at the genkan, preparing to leave._

_Akaashi sighed and turned to Bokuto behind him “Sorry Bokuto-san but I knew you'd react this way, that’s why I didn’t plan on telling you but I have some important things to do”_

_“But I have a match against Kuroo, I want to show you how cool I am when I beat his ass”_

_Akaashi just smiled at his lover’s enthusiasm, this is why he loved the owl so much and he can’t bear to leave Bokuto hanging without calming him. He took of his sandals and approached Bokuto, he brought his face closer._

_“When I get back, let’s continue where we left off last time and…” he moved away from the blushing owl and licked his lips seductively “You can do whatever you want with me, master~”_

_This made Bokuto turned on and made a hoot sound like an owl._

_“E-Even the sensitive parts?!” He made a puppy dog eyes while waited for Akaashi’s reply._

_Akaashi paused for a second, he never expected this would be his reply. Bokuto may be an idiot but he’s serious when it comes to Akaashi and Bokuto that whenever they had sex he would always tell him not his sensitive parts since he couldn’t take it but Akaashi can’t refuse now not after he said ‘whatever you want’ and those… those eyes, the eyes of a begging pup, there’s no going back now._

_“Y-Yeah…” a light blush appeared on his cheeks._

_He hugged Akaashi, this surprised the latter and caused some noise inside the house._

 

**~Present~**

He can’t wait for night to fall and play night activities with his Akaashi tonight.

“Oi, Bokuto. Quit daydreaming and get here already” Kuroo called from afar to Bokuto who’s lost in his world of fantasies.

He snapped out of his thoughts and apologized and gets ready for their match.

 

**|☆| animelovertillend |☆|**

 

“H-Hold on… what are you saying, Oikawa-sama…” Akiteru made sure if he just imagined what their king has said. No, he heard it loud and clear like he always listened to every meeting he has attended when concerning about his little brother.

“Isn’t that better? It’s much more easier this way” Oikawa affirmed his words with confident and as if this is the final decision for this meeting and case closed already.

Everyone just stared at him. How could this serious meeting got to that conclusion and yet he said it so easily like there’s no problem with it. Iwaizumi just face palmed at Oikawa’s childishness, just a while ago, he seemed to want to get out of the room since the most hated person is in the same room as him.

 

_**~2 hours ago…~** _

_Oikawa and Iwaizumi headed towards where the meeting room is. They are the only ones who aren’t present yet since the Kamaitachi has to dragged Oikawa out of the bed._

_“Why does the meeting has to be this early in the morning, Iwa-chan…” he yawned and scratched his eye. He was still sleepy since this isn’t usually his wake up time. Why would the meeting be this early, the sun has only risen up a few minutes ago?_

_“Quit complaining and you’ll surely be awake once you enter the room”_

_“Huh?”_

_They arrived and Iwaizumi opened the door, they both entered and everyone are already there. Eight people sat on the pillows placed on the tatami mat and lined up on both sides, leaving two pillows at the end._

_The leader of the Karasuno Clan, Sawamura Daichi. The leader and commander of the Ukai Clan, Ukai Keishin in place of his grandfather. The former leader and now elder of the Nekoma Clan, Nekomata-sensei. Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro, close friends with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, the two Komainu that protects the Seijoh Clan. Tsukishima Akiteru and Tanaka Saeko, the two couples that looks after Kei. And last, Ushijima Wakatoshi, the heir, leader and commander to the Shiratorizawa Clan._

_Oikawa’s eyes were half open and never bothered to look at the others but when he and Iwaizumi sat down on their seats, he opened them and saw the guy he hated most._

_“What the--?! What’s HE doing here?!” he exclaimed when he first saw Ushijima, why does that guy have to be on the meeting? Why him?! His morning was ruined…_

_Iwaizumi didn’t answered him, instead “Are you awake now?”_

_“... Yes”_

_Meanwhile, Ushijima just ignored him and prepares for the meeting of Tsukishima Kei’s future._

 

**~Present~**

“Hmm… not bad. Although we also have a slightest problem on my side” Nekomata assented on the Great King’s decision but otherwise thought about a certain person from his clan.

“Wait, wait ,wait. I think this is a bit overboard” Akiteru persuaded. The idea was beyond his thoughts. Heck! It’s absurd, as Kei’s big brother, he can’t let his little brother experience this.

“Kei won’t be alone. Akaashi Keiji will be there for him” Oikawa reminded.

“Akiteru, I think I have to agree with it” Saeko spoke up beside him. ‘Although knowing Kei’s personality, he won’t like it either’

“Eh?! But…” he’s feelings are in half. He can’t accept such a proposal idea for Kei’s future and another is that he agree because Akaashi will be with him. But still…

The others have nodded on the king’s decision, leaving Akiteru the only one. He sighed and doesn’t want to become the opposer here and just nodded with the others.

“It seems everyone has agreed to the decision but… Nekomata-san what were you saying a while ago?” Iwaizumi seemed to have agreed to Oikawa’s decision seeing no other solutions for the younger Tsukishima but he’s curious about the elder’s hesitation a while ago.

“The man that you’ve chosen has resented on youkais since he was young and I don’t know if they’ll ever get along”

“See? I think this is a bit—” Akiteru’s words were cut off by Oikawa.

“Then… what would you have done, now that the prophesied future has been revealed. Akiteru-san, I know how much you love and care for your little brother but this is the only solution and the only thing we can do is to watch over Tsukishima Kei and his decisions. Whether that future will come true or not” Oikawa’s expression changed, he seemed so serious now unlike a while ago which made Akiteru shiver from his eyes. A heavy pressure aura can be felt inside the room, what’s worse for Iwaizumi is that Oikawa’s released a little amount of his bloodlust. He knows that Oikawa can only do this is he wants to protect his friends and the Hyakki Yakō. Akiteru retreated from his uproar and stepped down his argument. This is the King of Youkais he’s going up against.

Oikawa turned back to his old self “Then, this would be helpful on both sides. It’s like two people doing a favor. Nope, more like hitting two birds with one stone”

_‘Two stones, Trashykawa. You gave out Kei a mission yesterday’_

Everyone just let Oikawa be with his cocky attitude of his and with Nekomata-sensei thoughts, it will be a good idea as well. With all had agreed to the decision, the meeting was over. They left one by one, not forgetting when Ushiwaka passed by Oikawa and the king stick out his tongue until Iwaizumi hit him. While Ushijima just replied that the King of Youkais has the personality of a 5 year old that was stuck in an adult body, this made the latter pissed off.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stayed inside the room until everyone left leaving the king and his right-hand man left alone.

“By the way Oikawa, are you sure that Kei can handle that? After giving him a mission to enter the Cross Village and interfere the enemies plan, now he has to deal with your game”

“He can handle it, I’m sure of it. After all, that exorcist will give him a hand. Not only this is our problem but now they targeted the exorcists clan inside Cross Village, because of that, most leaders will be cautious and be on their guard”

Again, even though his king is an idiot, he also exceeded his expectations. Oikawa has full of confidence whenever he made his decisions, that’s because he plans them beforehand even though there’s a 50% chance from making it happen.

“That’s expected from the guy who saw the prophecy, so don’t expect I’ll praise you”

“Ehhh…”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi left the room, the king walked beside his childhood friend “Doesn’t Kei love humans? For a youkai who loves humans and for an exorcists who hates youkais, what a strange combination right? I think he can handle it with Akaashi with him”

“That’s a 65% chance though”

“Huh, why?”

“Even though Kei loves human, the thing he hated the most, is for his future being planned without his consent”

Oikawa slowed his pace until he’s behind and followed Iwaizumi from the back. Unknown to the Kamaitachi, the king’s expression turned dark as he thought about the ominous future.

_‘But… if he doesn’t, who knows who will be sacrificed at the end’_

The king recalled his dream last night, it bothered him.

**_An appearance of a dark energy inside of a kitsune body. He screamed in pain and agony like facing the death door in front of him. Oikawa wanted to save him but he’s only foreseeing the future, he may not form any deep feelings to the kitsune but he deeply care the kitsune he took in 600 years ago. What shocked him more is that a tail disappeared, that would mean his lifespan is running out._ **

**_This was the first time that he witnessed the agony of the vessel from containing the Depravity. The kitsune started muttering under his breath and Oikawa heard it loud and clear that finally the question in his mind was answered._ **

**_‘Why… did this have to happen?’_ **

**_‘This shouldn’t never been born. I have to kill him’_ **

**_‘I can’t find any solution… Not even Oikawa-san can solve this, only me but… I can’t do anything but to kill him with my own hands’_ **

**_‘This is… my last gift to you—’_ **

This is bad.

**|☆| animelovertillend |☆|**

 

Akaashi was lost. He was sure that he left a mark on a tree so that he won’t get lost when he comes back but it looks like the tree he marked was gone too. He’ll be late, he and Kei’s meeting place was by the big lake resides at the east of Cross Village but Akaashi, not once, went to the east. He should have told Kei about that but he was curious, he heard rumors about a big lake that was on the east and legend says that when two couples stayed there for the whole night before a new year starts, their love would last forever and Bokuto would always do things for him and now he wanted to repay the owl back but curiosity got him lost.

Akaashi Keiji, a Yuki Onna from the Fukurodani Clan and an omega. It was only just 6 years ago that he was a lone youkai, no companions, even though he’s part of the Seijoh Clan, he prefer to be alone except for Kei being his only friend but he’s been gone for a long time. Most Yuki Onnas are females but he’s a male which makes him a rare youkai and no one even knows that he exists but ever since he became part of the Fukurodani Clan, he’s existence starts being recognized which surprises everyone that they never met a male Yuki Onna. He’s personality of a lone wolf because of a result that he’s an omega, a male omega Yuki Onna and that’s what he hated because a youkai like him is the most rarest as him being the only male plus an omega even some alpha youkais has targeted him before.

To avoid any exorcists and youkais, he would only appear on winter storms both day and night but mostly times he would never appear so children would never get scared. Akaashi was the kind of Yuki Onna that hates getting involve with humans yet he is mostly fond of children. He may be viewed weak but he’s mostly strong that none of the exorcists captured him… until he met Bokuto.

He gathered his thoughts and thinks of a way to get out by remembering his tracks before when he heard someone called out his name.

“Akaashi-san?”

Akaashi looked behind him and finally reunited with his friend after so many years. Tsukishima Kei appeared him as a human, that what Akaashi has always expected for the other. Kei has always been fond of humans and loved them, he’s gotten used to his stories about human culture whenever they meet but he missed the stories from the kitsune after 50 years.

“Kei, how did you know where I was?” He was supposed to find Kei and yet he was found first.

“I was about to head to the lake but I saw you…are you lost?”

Akaashi was hesitant to tell him the truth, it was embarrassing to tell Kei that he really did got lost.

Kei felt the long silence and understood Akaashi’s reasons now so he dropped the question.

Both youkais should have left the forest and head back to Seijoh but they didn’t, Kei might not show it but he also missed Akaashi, he was never close to anyone in the clan, he prefer to be by himself despite having a small orange youkai kept pestering him but Akaashi was the only one who felt different than him. Akaashi told Kei about him and Bokuto and would laugh at some parts of his story making it seem like a cliche love story they had. Kei was surprised for Akaashi to have a human lover and felt happy for him now that he’s not alone anymore.

Akaashi noticed Kei’s expression change when he mentioned that Bokuto was a human, he knew that Kei loves humans but he never had any romantic feeling whenever he meet other humans, not even Kei felt his destined pair. Akaashi wished for Kei to have a lover that would change him and his destiny, fearing for his friend’s future, he wanted someone to change that. Because that person might become Kei’s reason to live.

It was Kei’s turn to tell him about what happened to for the past 50 years but Akaashi stopped him and told him they should talked about this once they are at the Seijoh Clan. Too much trouble for the latter since there’s an annoying older brother waiting for him… or mother? This time Kei lead where the exit was and both youkais headed to the Seijoh Clan. Even though Akaashi is part of the Fukurodani Clan, an exorcist clan he was still part of the Seijoh Clan since it was his previous clan and even the Fukurodani knew of their existence which making both clans form an alliance. A rare alliance nowadays.

Akaashi stopped in his tracks, remembering a conversation from the Great King yesterday, he had second thoughts about the words he’ll say to Kei because he knows… he really hates these kind of things.

“What’s wrong, Akaashi-san?” Kei noticed that Akaashi stopped walking and wondered what could be bothering his friend.

“Kei, did Oikawa-san told you already about the other details in your task?”

Kei thought about it “Yeah, I guess. Why would you ask that?”

“Sorry, Kei but Oikawa-san kept this a secret from you”

Kei doesn’t understand. The task was given and he’ll be starting this afternoon with Akaashi so what more could there be?

Akaashi sigh “Oikawa-san, decided another task to you and not an ordinary one… this concerns your future” the youkai continued “You’re currently engage with someone who’s an alpha”

Akaashi was expecting a shock expression from Kei but he didn’t saw any instead he was surprised he was smiling-- wait is that even a smile?!

Kei just passed by Akaashi and head towards the Seijoh Clan in fast paced. He couldn’t blame Kei.

Akaashi just followed behind, giving Kei some space.

“What’s his name?”

“Kuroo Tetsurou”

_‘Ah. He’s in a bad mood already’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next? Was the dream that Oikawa saw make sense, did you guys figured it out? Well that's something that is still far from the climax. I want to know your opinions :)
> 
> By the way, this era is historical, meaning it's from ancient past in Japan so it's expected you'll encounter words that are unfamiliar like Hyakunin Isshu and Hyakki Yakō so I hope you guys can bear with me plus my deep english words since I'm no good with deep words so I had a list of many of that.
> 
> Genkan - main entrance that has a lower level  
> Hyakunin Isshu - 100 Japanese waka by 100 poets (a card game that reads out a poem and one has to identify the card—faster than their opponent.  
> Kyudo - art of archery / way of the bow  
> Hyakki Yakō - demon parade


End file.
